In the bowling game, the goal is for the player to throw the sperical bowling ball on the bowling alley runway, toward the bowling alley pit end, so as to aim to strike the set of upstanding skittles or ninepins to make them fall. As such, the runway is usually of very strong construction, and thus very long lasting. However, novice players are susceptible of throwing the ball in a wrong direction, which is to say, the ball will not roll longitudinally of the runway but transversely thereof toward the sidewise gutters and possibly beyond, toward the partition bar separating two gutters from two adjacent bowling alleys. These gutters and partition bars do tend to become worn out quite easily, because of their relative poor construction, when several novice players put a strain on the equipment.
Hence, bowling alley operations have a bowling alley construction being of unequal visual appeal, which is not good for business.
Effective protective coverings do exist in the art, however, they are usually destined for specially constructed gutters and partition bars, and do not fit ordinary ones from conventional bowling alleys.